Lo Prometo
by Buso
Summary: Pequeño One Shot que trata sobre una Gran despedida


El sonido de la estación es algo tan estimulante a estas horas de la mañana.

Ver a la gran infinidad de personas que vienen por acá a seguir con este círculo vicioso infinito, unos entran y otros salen, cada uno con diferentes vidas por seguir, con distintos pasados que los identifican como tales y un futuro tan incierto que simplemente es ilógico quedarse quieto a pensar en ello por más de 5 minutos.

Y yo aquí, al igual que ellos, con una vida por seguir. Dejando mi pasado atrás y esperando un futuro mil veces mejor que el de ahora...

El frio es fuerte, pero curiosamente es acogedor, no soportaría el calor en estos instantes, no con todo lo que estoy sintiendo ahora.

Lo único que quiero ahora es irme de esta ciudad y continuar con mi vida... Eso es lo que decidí, y creo haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Mientras camino por el pasaje que llega a mi zona de abordaje en la estación no puedo dejar de pensar en los sucesos anteriores a este día.

El como me anime a viajar a la casa de mis padres y buscar un trabajo allí, olvidar a esta pequeña ciudad y continuar... Por asi decirlo... Con mi vida.

Fueron decisiones que se tomaron en el acto, tal vez fue por mi enojo ese mismo instante, pero no creo haberme equivocado al final de cuentas.

Y como si fuera una obra del destino... No, eso es una estupidez, yo sabia que ella estaría aquí, después de todo la gran y poderosa Trixie detesta perder.

Mi maleta comienza a hacerse más pesada y mi humor se evapora como por arte de magia, no se si es enojo, tristeza o un destello de felicidad al ver a mi recién ex novia parada justo al frente de la maquina expendedora donde nos conocimos.

Se nota por su rostro que estuvo llorando, no es buena con el maquillaje después de todo, agradezco que yo si lo soy...

\- Vaya vaya, pero si es la gran y poderosa Trixie, ¿vienes a despedirme? ¿O a pedirme que me quede? - hablé sin pensar, parece que estoy un poco enojada... Pero conmigo misma.

\- Relajate Sparkle, vine para ver que no te arrepientas de esta GRAN decisión que tomaste - me dijo con su molesto tono de superioridad.

Ambas nos miramos a los ojos fijamente como si nos estuviéramos desafiando a un duelo mudo.

Es inútil...

Termino soltando una pequeña carcajada seguida de ella, estamos tan acostumbradas a este tipo de escenas que simplemente no nos podemos tomar enserio en situaciones así.

Trixie se me acerca y toma mi maleta para llevarla por mi, por mi parte solo la dejo ser, ya me acostumbre a esto después de todo, y lo voy a extrañar... Es bueno una última vez.

Es extraño caminar ahora sin tener que tomarnos de las manos.

\- ¿Y ya les dijiste que iras? - me pregunta Trixie comenzando a caminar

\- Ya sabes como son ellos, hubieran hecho un escándalo, prefiero que sea una "pequeña" sorpresa - mi familia es del tipo que hace un gran show cada vez que les hago una visita, si se enteran que iré a vivir unos cuantos días allí estoy segura que habrían organizado una fiesta con todo el vecindario.

\- Tienes razón, ya se de donde heredaste lo exagerada y frenética - me lo dice mientras se tambalea al lado mío.

\- Aww y aún así me querías - le respondo su bromita con algo fuerte.

\- Debo admitir que a Trixie le gustan las chicas diferentes, lastima que solo estabas tu en ese momento - esto me huele a pelea.

\- Pues la gran y poderosa "orgullosa" se le safo un tornillo al terminar conmigo... Ah cierto.. ¿Quien tuvo que rogarme por una cita?

\- No te creas Sparkle, Trixie solo tenía algo de tiempo libre y decidió darle a una chica el mejor día de su vida, deberías agradecer que estabas en el momento adecuado.

\- JA, Trixie Trixie no me hagas reír, sabes perfectamente que... Fueron buenos momentos, la pasamos muy bien.

Ya me canse de pelear siempre..

\- Trixie no niega eso... Sabes Twily... Aun podem...

El sonido del altavoz alertando que mi tren estaba por llegar interrumpió a Trixie, y lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Todo el camino nos la pasamos hablando mal, en vez de... No lo se, darnos una buena despedida.

Trixie me mira, y al parecer trata de ocultar su dolor a través de una sonrisa fingida que solo yo puedo detectar.

\- ¿Te vas a arrepentir? - me pregunta con algo de cizaña

\- Claro que no, te hize una promesa ayer ¿lo olvidas? - me duele recordar lo sucedido el día que terminamos todo esto para seguir con nuestras vidas.

El rostro de Trixie cambia, se le quita la sonrisa y curvea las cejas un poco...

Juro que si pide que me quede, lo hago sin dudarlo.

\- Trixie también debe cumplir su promesa... - me dice mientras me pasa mi maleta.

En esa acción su mano rosa contra la mía...

Es allí donde recuerdo aquellos momentos que viví a su lado, como me convenció a formar parte de su vida y ella de la mía, el plan que teníamos de recorrer el mundo desde una casa rodante y tener 3 perros y 2 gatos. Íbamos a construir una casa con vista al océano, seríamos pobres y viviríamos del dinero que ganemos haciendo trucos en las calles. Envejeceriamos juntas y seriamos las abuelas más geniales del mundo y llegado nuestro momento dormiriamos juntas hasta quedarnos sin nuestro último aliento.

\- Gracias - le digo despertando de mi trance y mirando como ella retrocedía unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

No me detendrá después de todo... Gracias

El tren ya llegó a mi estación, con pasos lentos me adentro en el y volteo a ver por última vez a aquella chica que alguna vez ame... No, a la mujer que aun amo.

Ella me esta mirando con una sonrisa sincera en los labios y con lágrimas en los ojos, parece que quiero decir algo... Ybde pronto..

\- TRIXIE PROMETE QUE SERÁ FELIZ -

El grito de mi ex novia se escucha por toda la estación.

Su respiración es agitada y las lágrimas de sus ojos caen con más fuerza, pero sigue sonriendo

Y trixie jamás rompe una promesa, al igual que yo

Antes que se cierre la puerta del tren me animo a gritar también en forma de despedida.

\- YO TAMBIÉN LO PROMETO.

Una vez cerradas las puertas del metro, miro con lágrimas en los ojos a mi amada caer al piso en llanto...

Trato de ser fuerte por última vez y me repito a mi misma..

Lo Prometo


End file.
